


Кукла колдуна

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Scary tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Нет ничего страшного, нет никакого зла. Есть колдун-Виктор и красавица-Юри.





	

**Author's Note:**

> это страшная сказка  
> но сказка хд (наверное)  
> Король и Шут – Кукла Колдуна (а чего вы ожидали с таким названием-то)  
> арты Hikaria!

Колдун заходит к ним на ужин, и Минами испуганно дергается за стойкой. Фигура в плаще с капюшоном внушает страх, на улице ливень, гром гремит, молнии сверкают, небо, кажется, расколется и рухнет. Колдун сбрасывает с головы капюшон, снимает плащ немного брезгливо и оглядывается по сторонам.  
  
— Иди, — толкает его Юри в бок, нервно накручивая локон на палец. — Не заставляй его ждать.  
  
Минами ищет взглядом Мари, но того нет, видимо, на кухне или на источниках. Колдун начинает терять терпение. Минами скользит к нему и осторожно забирает плащ, утаскивая сушиться. Тревожно, потому что посетителей - два полупьяных завсегдатая и колдун. И все они наедине с Юри. Юри, конечно, сможет за себя постоять, кинжальчик, что Минами ей подарил, всегда при ней, висит на поясе, блестит ножнами. Но что сталь против колдуна, если тот замыслит недоброе?  
  
Колдун уже подсел за стойку и оскалился хищно, глядя на Юри своими бесстыжими неживыми глазами. Волосы свои седые рассыпал по плечам, лохматый, жуткий. Минами косится на него неодобрительно, сглатывает, ловя в ответ усмешку. То ли кажется это, то ли и правда у колдуна торчат клыки как у зверя?  
  
Был бы здесь Мари, думает Минами, таская с кухни тарелки с едой, что назаказывал Юри колдун. И все дорогое, все приличное! И вино взял получше! Ох, недоброе задумал, боится Минами, наблюдая, как смотрит неотрывно колдун на Юри.  
  
А на Юри и грех не смотреть, такая она красивая! Не лицо, картинка! Скромная, умная, добрая, работу свою любит, обо всех, кому требуется помощь, заботится. Честная, верная. Минами ждет, когда вырастет достаточно, чтобы Юри перестала смотреть на него как на младшего брата, чтобы увидела в нем мужчину. Уж тогда Минами не растеряется, руки её попросит, заберет в свой дом, который, конечно, к тому времени построит.  
  
Колдун, между тем, легким плавным жестом отбрасывает свои патлы назад, на спину. Целует Юри руку, расплачивается щедро и требует плащ. Тот уже просох достаточно, чтобы не морщиться, надевая его, но колдун кривится.  
  
— Ах, — шепчет Юри, прижимая руки к груди. Ресницы у нее трепещут, темные, длинные – загляденье. — Какой же он красивый!  
  
— Кто? — настораживается Минами, оглядывает пьянчужек, почти спящих на своих местах. Вот уж пусть Мари приходит и выгоняет их пинками.  
  
— Виктор, — выдыхает Юри, грудь её ходит ходуном, в глазах дымка. Какой Виктор, не понимает сначала Минами, а потом доходит до него! Колдун же! Колдун-Виктор. Есть у него нормальное имя, что сказал людям. Только без фамилии, без рода и племени, чужак, страшный чужак. Никто не звал его сюда, а он пришел и поселился в доме на окраине.  
  
— И где красивый? — возмущается Минами, протирая тряпкой стойку, стулья и свободные столы. — Бледный, седой, глаза не живые, горят как у зверя какого. У волка, вот.  
  
Юри смеется тихонько его словам, смех её журчит ручейком, плечи дрожат. Минами бычится, не нравится ему, когда она считает его слова глупостью. Да он хоть бы и смешил её целыми днями, лишь бы слушать её смех, но тут-то важные вещи говорит! А она, глупая, веселится.  
  
Умные люди давно поняли, что он из себя представляет. В доме его воет что-то, шумит, стучит и скрипит, будто старые кости. Дом-то не просто так пустой, проклят он давно, а колдуну хоть бы хны. Вот и думать тут нечего!  
  
— Колдун он, вот чары на тебя и насылает. Видишь в нем какую-то красоту непонятную, — говорит с вызовом, но Юри только рукой машет.  
  
— Ну какой он колдун! Путешественник обычный, — она говорит твердо, убежденно. Юри – упрямица, каких поискать. Решит что-то себе, и хоть об стену бейся, а передумать не заставишь. — А то, что волосы седые, так разное в жизни случается. Откуда тебе знать, что с ним за горе приключилось?..  
  
Минами рукой раздраженно дергает и гонит пьянчуг прочь, время позднее. Спорить с Юри дело безнадежное, раз не видит ничего страшного в колдуне-Викторе, то пусть себе спит спокойно. Минами за нее волноваться будет. Защитит, как сможет, даже от колдуна.  
  
***  
  
А колдун ходит к ним теперь регулярно. Все рядом с Юри трется бессовестно, родителей её не боится, брата старшего не стесняется. Лыбится как змея, как волк скалится. Минами места себе не находит от беспокойства. А Юри сон и покой потеряла, побледнела, похудела, все перед зеркалом вертится и спрашивает:  
  
— Ну как? Лучше мне?  
  
— Ты теперь тонкая, ветром уносит, — бормочет Минами. Грудь Юри опала, одежда повисла на ней смешно, комковато.  
  
— Ничего не понимаешь, — Юри глядит на него с доброй улыбкой.  
  
Колдун дарит ей кулон с красными камнем. Здоровый, обитый темным золотом, тяжелый даже на вид. Юри носит его на шее с гордостью, хотя без страха на этот кровавый камень не взглянешь. Минами старается смотреть теперь наискось, лишь бы не задевать взглядом. Что страшного в камне и понять не получается, только жуть от него идет запредельная.  
  
— Ты бы бросила с ним говорить, — просит Минами, когда колдун, тряхнув своими седыми патлами, уходит прочь, оставляя на руке Юри гореть огнем свой ядовитый поцелуй.  
  
— Зачем же мне бросать? Мне нравится с ним говорить, он удивительные вещи рассказывает о дальних странах, об иных людях.  
  
Чары свои плетет злые. Сети расставляет. Паук пауком. Пьет жизнь из Юри, лишает её красоты, потом заберет юность, а после и души не оставит. Минами ходит советоваться со стариками, те тоже видят, как страшен колдун. Все видят, одна Юри пропала в его глазах, да остальные Кацуки смотрят сквозь пальцы. Пристроить хотят замуж, но не за колдуна же, проходимца нездешнего!  
  
Старики не знают, как бороться с такой заразой. Сжечь дом вместе с колдуном – вот хорошая идея. Да никто не решается. Как глянет колдун по сторонам, как сверкнет неживыми своими глазищами, так оторопь и берет. И несколько дней боязно на улицу выходить, не то что жечь чей-то дом.  
  
Юри слушает его байки, танцует с ним, как танцевала раньше одна. Руки колдуна на её талии, сжимают крепко, отпускать не собираются. Минами и страх жжет, и ревность кусает, а братец-Мари смеется на его попытки увести Юри подальше.  
  
— Не про тебя моя сестрица, — говорит. Да Минами бы и смирился, коли не колдун ей бы пришелся по сердцу. Он ведь погубит её, не будет больше их милой и веселой Юри. Оставит ли он им хоть тело её, или всю целиком заберет, кровь выпьет, а из костей…  
  
Минами тошнит от подобных мыслей, но старики говорят, что колдуны на такое вполне способны.  
  
***  
  
— Откажись, Юри! — молит слезно Минами. Хватает Мари за руку и кричит на него. — А ты?! Это твою сестру обесчестят!  
  
— Ничего Виктор мне не сделает, — мягко возражает Юри и переглядывается с Мари. — Он ученый, а не колдун. Придумали себе байку и пугаетесь теперь. Что плохого он сделал вам всем? А вы его только травите. Думаете, не слышит он, что в спину ему доносится? Думаете, не больно, не обидно, не причинив никому вреда, получать подобное лишь за седые волосы и место, где выбрал жить?  
  
Юри горячится под конец, смелая защитница. Руки в кулачки сжимает, хмурится. На бледных щеках её проступает знакомый румянец, в глазах - знакомый блеск.  
  
— Да где это видано, чтобы девушка жила с мужчиной в доме, да не с мужем, а с посторонним!  
  
— Он кольцо мне подарил! — Юри показывает свою руку, на пальце блестит золотое колечко с тем же жутким красным камнем. Минами отводит взгляд. — Жених он мне теперь, не посторонний.  
  
Колдун-Виктор ждет внизу, забирает сумку, пожимает Мари руку, глядит насмешливо и с превосходством на Минами. Смотри, мол, вот я забираю твою возлюбленную, смотри внимательно и кусай локти, ничего поделать не сможешь.  
  
Юри уходит с ним, не оборачивается. Темные локоны рассыпались по старому плащу.  
  
***  
Юри, говорят, видели поздно вечером, выходящей из дома. Обнаженную, только камень красный на груди, будто вытащенное из-под ребер сердце, все еще висит. Минами жадно слушает сплетни, что плодятся в городке.  
  
Юри теперь редко появляется на свет, за неделю вышла один раз на рынок. Губы алые, глаза темные, сама бледная, улыбается жутко. Точно демоница, не женщина человеческая. Минами тогда бросился к ней, заслужил скупую улыбку и касание ледяной ладони.  
  
Но ночами, когда из дома доносятся жуткие звуки, Юри выходит на улицу, бредет в сторону леса, в сторону кладбища. То голая, лишь алый камень горит на груди, то в одном плаще скачет по площади как одержимая. Так шепчутся. Колдуна-Виктора вообще не видно, будто нет и не было никогда, только Юри есть, будто Юри вечно там жила одна.  
  
Минами мечется, в книгах роется, богам молится, но нет средства, чтобы спасти её, вернуть назад. Минами ловит её однажды днем. Глаза у нее теплые, блестящие. Губы искусанные, израненные. Шея закрыта воротником, но нет-нет, и порыв ветра обнажит раны, будто кусали её, раздирали на части. Юри кажется счастливой, немного смущенной. Изможденной и бледной.  
  
— Слухи ходят нехорошие, — говорит без перехода. Ищет в ней зло, но и глаза у нее добрые, и улыбка знакомая. — Что он творит с тобой? Что за зло затеял?  
  
— Нет никакого зла, — Юри говорит спокойно и беспечно. Гладит по плечу ледяной рукой. Пальцы тонкие-тонкие, кольцо это нечистое едва на пальце держится. — Можешь прийти к нам с Виктором на ужин, останься на ночь. Я приготовлю кацудон, а ты сам все проверишь. Убедишься, что нечего бояться.  
  
Минами хочет ей верить, но знает, что и она обманута. Если убить колдуна в его логове, чары злые спадут, и Юри вновь к ним вернется. Сбросит с себя эти красные камни, что будто из крови сделаны.  
  
— Я приду, — обещает Минами.  
  
И приходит на ужин. Открывает ему колдун-Виктор, разодетый в пух и прах. Юри выглядывает из столовой комнаты, тоже одетая нарядно. В красное платье, на оттенок темнее камней. Платье тяжелое, бархатное, с глубоким вырезом. На тонкой светлой шее ни намека на раны.  
  
Минами смотреть больно на её порочную слепящую красоту. Минами смотреть больно на то, как она ласково касается руки Виктора, на то, как он целует её пальцы, как расцветает Юри от его поглаживаний. Улыбка у нее широкая, но будто бы слегка неуверенная, глаза то и дело стекленеют, а потом по щекам разливается бледная краска.  
  
Кацудон выше всяких похвал, мать Юри не приготовила бы лучше. Дом изнутри уютный, спокойный. Вечерний дождик заканчивается, тучи начинают расходиться. Виктор ведет себя по-хозяйски вежливо, показывает комнаты. У Юри отдельная спальня, и Минами этому бесконечно рад.  
  
— Вот видишь, — весело говорит она, проводив его до гостевых покоев и собираясь уходить. — Все в порядке. Никакого зла, обычный дом, обычный человек. Спокойной ночи, — желает напоследок и уходит.  
  
Минами раздевается и пытается уснуть на мягком матрасе, утопает в мягких подушках. Плотные шторы не пропускают воздух, в комнате душно. Минами садится и в кромешной тьме пытается увидеть окно. Но так темно, что не разобрать даже собственных пальцев перед носом, и зрение все не хочет привыкать.  
  
Минами вылезает из кровати и слышит громкий болезненный стон, надсадный крик. В нем боль, отчаяние и какое-то нечеловеческое наслаждение. И страх. И жажда. Минами распахивает дверь, спешит к комнате Юри по коридору. А тот кажется бесконечно длинным, ковер под ногами сбивается.  
  
Минами врывается в её спальню. Окно распахнуто, и вся комната залита бледным лунным светом. Юри в одной короткой ночнушке стоит посреди комнаты, волосы спутаны, убраны на левую сторону. За спиной её стоит колдун-Виктор, скалится как волк.  
  
Его руки скользят по её плечам, по телу, задирают ночнушку порочно, жарко. Он касается её бедер и не прекращает ухмыляться. Ухмыляется и Юри, откидывается ему на грудь. Стонет. Ногти на его руках похожи на когти, и он ранит её бледное залитое луной тело. И она кричит.  
  
Минами пятится назад, давит в себе вопль.  
  
И они видят его, смеются громко-громко, зло, весело. У Юри на руках такие же когти, её рот полон острых акульих зубов, а язык точно змеиный. Глаза её горят нечестивым жутким огнем, красным, как камни, что дарил ей Виктор.  
  
— Да, — шепчет она. Шипит как змея. — Видишь. Ничего страшного. Никакого зла.  
  
За спиной Минами захлопывается дверь.


End file.
